The Rose
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Lorsqu'une graine est plantée, elle finit toujours par pousser. Reste à savoir si elle donnera naissance à la haine ou à l'amour. OneShot. Missings scènes pour l'épisode Prom Queen, 2x20.


**Genre/rating** : Klaine. Drame et romance. ONESHOT.

**Spoiler** : cette fic se situe juste après l'épisode 2x20, Prom Queen. Je crois que je pourrais écrire des dizaines de fics sur cet épisode, les scénaristes ont laissé tant de choses en suspens.

**Warnings** : euh, quelques gros mots ici et là. Alalala, ces ados, je vous jure !

**AN****1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par Bette Midler que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**AN2** : je suis fascinée par le personnage de David Karofski. Je suis _suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper_ frustrée par les derniers épisodes de la saison qui ont tout simplement pifpafpouf effacés David Karofski de la surface de la terre ! Grrrr.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

_« Some say love it is a river  
>that drowns the tender reed<br>Some say love it is a razor  
>that leaves your soul to bleed<em>

_Some say love it is a hunger_  
><em>an endless aching need<em>  
><em>I say love it is a flower<em>  
><em>and you it's only seed<em>_"_

The Rose, Paroles

« La terre qui reçoit la graine est triste. La graine qui va tant risquer est heureuse » (1).

David Karofski a presque envie de tatouer cette phrase sur sa poitrine tant elle résonne juste pour lui, tant elle fait désormais partie de lui. Ce n'est pas tellement qu'il aime la poésie française – comment aimer de la poésie dans une langue que vous maîtrisez à peine ? – mais cette petite phrase lui a fait l'effet d'un coup de foudre. Et pas au sens sentimental du terme. Plutôt le genre douleur fulgurante qui vous plaque à terre et vous laisse incapable de respirer. Oui, c'est ça. Une phrase qui vous suffoque. Une phrase qui comme la foudre, l'a frappé de plein fouet. Terrassé.

Une phrase qui le hante.

Surtout depuis qu'_il_ est revenu.

David jette un regard furtif vers l'objet de ses pensées.

Kurt est planté devant son casier et farfouille dans son sac, l'oreille collée à son Blackberry, un sourire rêveur sur le visage.

David hait ce sourire. Il le connaît bien. C'est celui que Kurt a lorsqu'il est heureux. Lorsqu'il est avec son _hobbit_. Non vraiment, ce type semble tout droit sorti du Seigneur des anneaux. Petit, cheveux noirs et bouclés (sous une tonne de gel), toujours souriant, toujours prêt à se mettre à chanter. Si ça se trouve, il aime aussi boire et fumer la pipe ! Un hobbit. Bilbon de Dalton (hey, Bilbon n'est pas si éloigné de Blaine que ça, non ?). Ouais, Dalton Ville, le trou dont il ne devrait jamais sortir. Et Kurt …

David soupire.

Kurt …

Kurt est un elfe. Gracieux, comme une apparition. Sa peau est si pâle que parfois, sous la lumière dure et froide des néons des couloirs du lycée, elle semble translucide. Surtout lorsqu'il porte du rouge. Cette couleur le rend éthéré.

Immatériel, aérien, vaporeux …

Depuis le retour de Kurt à McKinley, David passe des heures a rechercher dans le dictionnaire les adjectifs correspondant à son apparence. Ils lui semblent toujours insuffisants pour le décrire, comme si aucun mot n'était tout à fait à la hauteur de ce qu'il voit. Comme si un mot _seul_ ne pouvait résumer tout ce que Kurt est à ses yeux.

Un éclat de rire cristallin lui fait tourner la tête.

Le rire de Kurt est indéniablement celui d'un elfe, mélodieux, magique. Lorsqu'il rit, David a l'impression d'entendre une cascade d'eau, un chant d'oiseau, une … ok, c'est complètement débile. Lorsque les gens rient, on entend rien de particulier. Il devient juste fou. Tout ça à cause de cette foutue graine.

- La terre qui reçoit la graine est triste. La graine qui va tant risquer est heureuse, marmonne t-il pour lui-même.

David est cette terre triste et Kurt … Kurt est celui qui a planté cette saloperie de graine. Il y a deux jours de ça, devant la salle de cours où David s'est effondré en larmes avant de s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir, il y a des mois de ça lorsque David l'a embrassé dans les vestiaires, il y a une éternité de ça, lorsque David l'a vu pour la première fois le jour de la rentrée des classes à McKinley.

Une graine qui grandit en lui jour après jour. Une graine qui va le détruire, il en est sûr. Aussi sûr qu'il est que Blaine est un hobbit et que Kurt est un elfe, aussi sûr qu'il est que ces deux là s'aiment comme seuls deux adultes peuvent s'aimer (Kurt Hummel est un perfectionniste, il ne « flirte » pas, il « aime »).

Aussi sûr qu'il est que tout ça ne peut que mal se finir …

Parce que tout le monde sait qu'un Homme n'est pas fait pour tomber amoureux d'un Elfe. David a vu le Seigneur des anneaux au cinéma. Il n'est pas Aragorn et Kurt n'est pas Arwen mais il sait que leur histoire est vouée à la même fin tragique.

_« It's the heart afraid of breaking  
>that never learns to dance<br>It's the dream afraid of wakingthat never takes the chance  
>It's the one who won't be taken<br>who cannot seem to give  
>and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live<em>_»_

The Rose, Paroles

Kurt jongle avec son téléphone portable, ses livres et son sac et essaye d'ouvrir son casier. Sans grand succès, la serrure lui résiste.

- Blaine, soupire t-il, sur un ton vaguement agacé, en calant son BB sur son oreille, tirant de toutes ses forces sur le petit cadenas rouge. Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne d'entendre ta voix – tous les changements de classe – ou de lire tes textos – toutes les demi-heure – bien au contraire, mais, est-ce que tu ne crois pas que tu frôles la paranoïa ? Je te l'ai dit, tout va bien. En fait, tout va _mieux_ que bien : pas de conversations étouffées derrière mon dos, pas de bousculades ou de rencontres malencontreuses avec un mur ou un vestiaire. Rien de rien. Je … je pense que ça y'est.

_- Ca y'est ? Qu'est-ce qui y est ? Kurt, la prudence …_

- … Est mère de toutes les raisons, oui, oui, je sais. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont enfin accepté ma présence et même si je sais que nous sommes loin de les voir ouvrir demain un club LGBT (2) à McKinley, je crois que les choses se sont enfin apaisées. Blaine, je suis en sécurité ici et -

Son casier s'ouvre enfin avec un clac violent qui le fait reculer et pousser un petit cri de surprise.

_- Kurt ! Est-ce que ça va ? Kurt répond moi, bon sang !_

Kurt résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il aime Blaine. Vraiment. Pas un peu, à la folie ou passionnément. Il l'aime. Juste ça. _Tout_ ça. Parce qu'aimer pour Kurt, ne nécessite aucun qualificatif. Et donc, il doit se rappeler qu'il aime Blaine et que Blaine l'aime et que c'est pour ça qu'il se conduit comme une maman ourse défendant son petit depuis que Kurt est revenu à McKinley. Kurt déteste qu'on le croit incapable de se défendre et encore plus incapable de dire s'il est en sécurité ou non. _Nondenon_ !

Au téléphone, le ton monte, à la limite du cri.

_- KURT ! Si tu n'as pas répondu dans les cinq secondes j'appelle Finn … non, Lauren, j'appelle Lauren, tu entends Kurt, Lauren Zizes va débarquer dans les minutes qui suivent si tu ne me réponds pas. KURT !_

- Blaine, ça va, c'est juste mon casier qui vient de comprendre que toute résistance est futile face à la grandeur qu'est Kurt Hummel.

Silence au bout du fil.

_- Ton casier ?_

- Oui Blaine, je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir et –

Kurt sait que le petit cri étranglé qui vient de lui échapper ne va pas arranger l'état d'esprit de Blaine.

_- KURT ! _

(Hum, Kurt n'aurait jamais pensé que la voix de Blaine puisse elle aussi aller aussi haut).

- Je … ça va Blaine, ça va … je … je viens de comprendre pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir mon casier. Il … il a été forcé.

Kurt tend une main tremblante vers l'objet qui a été déposé dans son casier puis il lève la tête. Son regard tombe sur Karofski. Vêtu du ridicule costume rouge du Club BullyWhips, il se tient debout près de la fontaine à eau. Il fixe Kurt et finit par lui adresser un petit signe de tête avant de s'éloigner.

Kurt serre dans ses mains la petite figurine de pièce montée que Karofski lui a volée plusieurs mois auparavant.

_- Kurt, je suis un homme éduqué, et je dirais même, largement au-dessus de la moyenne lorsqu'il est question d'agir comme une personne civilisée MAIS SI TU NE M'EXPLIQUES PAS DARE DARE CE QUI SE PASSE JE TE JURE QUE JE DEBARQUE DANS CE FOUTU LYCEE ET QUE DES TETES VONT TOMBER !_

Faut-il que cet homme l'aime pour être poussé à proférer des propos aussi vulgaires, pense Kurt qui fixe toujours l'endroit où se tenait Karofski.

- C'est Karofski, il –

_- QUOI !_

(Blaine est sans aucun doute le parfait crooner à la voix chaude et suave mais il sait décidément manier les notes hautes !).

- Blaine, il ne m'a rien fait alors calme toi, d'accord. Il … tu sais la petite figurine du mariage de mes parents, celle que je voulais utiliser pour le gâteau de Burt et Carole ?

_- La quoi ? Minute, tu veux dire que … Karofski te l'as rendue ? _

Kurt sourit en caressant le petit voile de mariée.

- Oui.

_- Il a forcé ton casier._

- Oui Blaine, je crois que nous avons déjà établi ce fait, non ? Soupire Kurt.

_- Il a forcé ton casier pour te rendre un objet qu'il t'a arraché des mains après t'avoir acculé contre un vestiaire et touché de manière inappropriée ?_

Kurt frissonne. La voix de Blaine est froide et coupante comme une lame.

- Blaine, nous avons déjà discuté de ça. Ce n'est pas complètement de sa faute. Il ne sait pas com-

_- Non, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec sa crise d'identité sexuelle. Ce dont il est question, Kurt, c'est d'une obsession. Une obsession plus que malsaine. Ce type a quitté le terrain de foot lorsqu'il a su que TU étais dans le lycée pour un concert de charité. Ce n'est pas être gay qui le tourmente c'est d'être attiré par TOI ! _

- Merci Blaine, c'est vraiment ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre là maintenant, répond froidement Kurt ce qui lui vaut un bruyant soupir en réponse.

_- Kurt, je t'aime trop pour … pour continuer à me ronger les sangs comme ça. Je vais demander mon transfert à McKinley._

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Kurt est tenté de hurler « OUI, OUI, OUI ! » mais il sait aussi sûrement qu'il savait que Kurt Hummel appartient à McKinley, que Blaine Anderson appartient à Dalton. Il ravale la petite boule d'émotions qui vient de se loger dans sa gorge et finit par répondre sur un ton qu'il espère léger et convaincant.

- Blaine Anderson, il n'est pas question que je sois responsable du suicide collectif des Warblers.

_- Kurt, je –_

- Blaine, l'interrompit Kurt, les Warblers ont besoin de toi et … et Karofski ne représente pas une menace. Franchement, aurais tu envie, si tu étais dans sa position, d'affronter l'ire de Mlle Santana Lopez ? Tu sais, la femme qui l'a menacée d'utiliser les rasoirs qui se trouvent dans ses cheveux pour l'émasculer ?

_- La même femme qui change visiblement d'avis plus vite que tu ne changes d'écharpes Alexander McQueen puisqu'elle SORT avec lui ?_

- Sortir est un bien grand mot puisqu'ils sont tous les deux Gays, n'est-ce pas ? Blaine, tout va bien se passer. Je vais bien, vraiment. Et puis, au cas où, j'ai toujours Lauren sous la main, n'est-ce pas ?

_- Ah, Lauren Zizes, CA c'est un nom qui fait peur, plaisante Blaine. _

Et voilà, crise avortée … pour le moment. Kurt connaît bien Blaine. Il va vouloir en reparler.

- Je te vois ce soir à Breadstix ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander.

Kurt fixe la petite figurine entre ses mains. Il imagine Blaine en costume de soirée. Ou en frac. Il serait éblouissant. Surtout avec Kurt à son bras … enfin, pas en robe bien entendu. Kurt sourit. Un kilt ? Oui, ça serait parfait !

Il faut juste qu'il ait le courage de demander à Blaine d'être son cavalier.

_- Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt, youhou !_

- Euh, oui, excuse moi je disais donc, à ce soir, 20 heures ?

_- Ok, à ce soir. Et Kurt ?_

- Oui.

_- Reste avec ND cet après-midi, ok ? _

- Blaine, je –

_- S'il te plaît Kurt._

(Comment résister à _ça_ ! Parfois, Blaine a tout d'un chiot. Le genre Saint Bernard (avec son instinct de sauveteur). Kurt n'a aucune peine à imaginer la petite moue boudeuse et les grands yeux verts larmoyants à l'autre bout du fil. Et Blaine sait très bien quel effet ça lui fait. C'est un coup bas, vraiment très, très bas).

- Ok, je resterai avec eux, finit-il par lâcher avec un soupir, mais si jamais je dois supporter la vue de Rachel Berry dans un de ces atroces pulls animaliers, c'est toi qui invites ce soir, Blaine Warbler.

Le rire qui suit cette petite pique est sincère et réchauffe le cœur de Kurt. Il le suivra toute la journée comme un rayon de soleil.

_«When the night has been too lonely  
>and the road has been too long<br>and you think that love is only  
>for the lucky and the strong<br>Just remember in the winterfar beneath the bitter snows  
>lies the seed<br>that with the sun's love  
>in the spring<br>becomes the rose __»_

_The Rose, Paroles_

Quelle soirée. Quelle affreuse et pitoyable soirée. Quelle affreuse, pitoyable et … extraordinaire soirée, pense Blaine.

Il serre la main de Kurt qui porte, avec un air régalien, sa couronne et faire tournoyer son sceptre. Blaine ne l'a pas lâchée depuis ce qui restera pour lui _LA_ danse.

En fait, ils ne se sont pas lâchés depuis ce moment où Blaine a tendu la main vers Kurt et l'a invité à danser. Même pour les photos (ils ont tous l'air si ridicules dessus, si ridicules et si heureux).

Les membres de ND se sont tous séparés et Blaine est enfin seuls avec Kurt dans le parking de McKinley. Seuls et (Blaine jette un coup d'œil discret à sa montre) avec plus d'une demi-heure devant eux avant de devoir rentrer (Burt est dur en négociation. Surtout lorsque l'objet de ladite négo. est son fils unique : permission de minuit pas plus).

Mais en une demi-heure, on peut en faire des choses dans une voiture …

Par exemple, on peut s'embrasser. Blaine aime embrasser Kurt. Ses lèvres ont le goût de … de … bon, il n'a pas franchement le mot exact pour comparer mais … ok, ses lèvres sont douces comme … comme … _argh_ ! L'important c'est qu'il aime embrasser Kurt. Il aime passer sa main sur sa nuque, l'attirer à lui, caresser la base de ses cheveux, le goûter complètement avant de goulûment -

Blaine se trouve soudainement stoppé dans sa rêverie. Kurt tiens toujours sa main mais a arrêté de marcher.

- Kurt, si tu ne veux que ton père prenne une pelle pour enterrer mon corps dans le jardin après qu'il m'ait tué pour t'avoir ramené en retard, je crois que -

Le regard de Blaine a accroché le point que Kurt fixe, juste derrière sa voiture. Et, il se fige lui aussi.

Il reconnaît immédiatement les vestes, rouge et beige. Le « M » noir ne lui a jamais paru aussi sinistre.

Ils sont trois. Trois membres des _Titans_. Et pour le coup, Blaine craint que la ressemblance ne s'arrête pas au nom de leur équipe de football (3).

- Kurt, murmure t-il dans un souffle, rentre, il y a certainement encore du monde à l'école, demande leur d'appeler le 911, je m'occupe d'eux.

Non. Non, non et non. Il ne va pas laisser Kurt vivre ce qu'il a vécu. Personne ne portera la main sur lui. Lui vivant, personne ne lui fera de mal. Surtout pas des cro-magnons mal dégrossis.

Il est Zeus. Ils ne sont personne.

- Non, répond Kurt d'une voix ferme.

- _QUOI_ ! Kurt, je –

Kurt pose son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et lui sourit.

- Je sais Blaine, et oui, bien sûr, tu as raison mais … Il soupire et se tourne vers les trois silhouettes qui l'attendent près de la Lincoln. Mais je _dois_ y aller. J'ai autant de droits qu'eux d'être ici, à McKinley. J'ai fui une fois … il n'y en aura pas de seconde, pas après ce soir. Je comprendrais que tu décides de … de ne pas m'accompagner, surtout après ce qui s'est passé à ton ancienne école.

Blaine l'attrape par les épaules et pendant un instant, Kurt pense qu'il va le secouer comme un prunier histoire de lui faire entendre raison. Il le serre si fort que Kurt est sûr qu'il va avoir des ecchymoses sur les bras. Ils restent comme ça pendant un long moment, silencieux. Blaine le fixe sans rien dire puis il l'attire à lui et l'embrasse.

- Kurt, tu es la personne la plus brave que je connaisse. C'est la seconde leçon de courage que tu me donnes ce soir. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi fort qu'à tes côtés. Tu as raison, ce soir est à _nous_.

Il repositionne la couronne sur la tête de Kurt et prend le sceptre qu'il brandit avant de le faire tournoyer comme un bâton de majorette.

- Et il n'est pas question que tu affrontes ces crétins seuls.

Blaine lui prend la main et ensemble, ils avancent vers la Lincoln.

Jamais Blaine n'a rencontré quelqu'un comme Kurt. Quelqu'un d'aussi _différent_ de lui.

Blaine a toujours été du genre physique. Enfant, il terrorisait sa mère en grimpant aux arbres, en sautant du toit du garage, en utilisant son Skateboard pour des figures impossibles. Il a toujours aimé bouger, courir, sauter.

A onze ans, il a découvert la danse en regardant un documentaire sur Elvis Presley. Et aujourd'hui, il chante en sautant sur les meubles et il serre le micro entre ses mains en bougeant comme le roi du Rock.

Et si on l'agresse, il répond du tac au tac. Il n'est jamais entré dans les détails avec Kurt sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir là après le bal Sadie Hawkins. Kurt doit croire qu'il a été le seul à recevoir des coups. Grave erreur. Il s'est défendu et oui, l'autre gars a aussi eu le goût du sang dans la bouche.

Mais Kurt lui …

Kurt ne manifeste rien physiquement.

Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Kurt n'a pas _besoin_ de manifester quoique ce soit physiquement. Il lui suffit d'entrer dans une pièce pour l'occuper. Et non, ce ne sont pas ses tenues signées Alexander McQueen qui font qu'on le remarque. C'est juste … lui.

Blaine sait aujourd'hui qu'il a été injuste – et sans doute aussi un peu stupide – envers Kurt lorsqu'il lui a dit que pour faire partie des Warblers, il fallait qu'il apprenne à se fondre dans le groupe. Même avec son uniforme, Kurt était … Kurt. Pas un Warbler, pas un étudiant de Dalton. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment été.

Et Blaine se demande combien d'années de violences verbales, de harassement, de coups il a fallu pour que Kurt arrête de réagir. Pour qu'il arrête de se défendre. Lorsque cet abruti de Karofski les a menacés le soir du bal de charité, Kurt est juste resté planté devant lui. Il l'a insulté oui mais il n'a pas bougé. Si Santana n'était pas intervenue, Blaine aurait certainement porté un de ces superbes plâtres en résine sur l'un de ses membres au bal de Promo de Kurt (Kurt l'aurait obligé à en choisir un rose pour se venger, il en était sûr).

Quel courage faut-il pour oser affronter trois montagnes de muscles lorsqu'on est manifestement terrorisé par toute démonstration de force physique ?

Plus de courage que celui que possède Blaine.

Il faut être Kurt Hummel.

Son petit ami. Le garçon qu'il aime à cet instant plus que tout au monde.

- Bonsoir Azimio, dit Kurt d'une voix ferme tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de la main de Blaine.

- Alors, Hummel, tu as apprécié notre petite surprise ? Rigole Azimio.

Blaine voit Kurt perdre toute couleur à cette annonce.

- Surprise ?

- _Huhu_, répond Azimio qui se met à ricaner de plus belle. Je vois que tu portes tous les atours de la royauté : la couronne, le sceptre et … la jupe.

Les trois footballeurs éclatent de rire et se tapent les mains, visiblement ravis de leur petite blague.

Et bien, pense Blaine, au moins maintenant, ils savent d'où est venu ce sale coup. Ce qui fait que Blaine sait quels noms il va pouvoir donner à Lauren lundi matin. A moins qu'il ne s'occupe de ces petits salopards lui-même ce soir. Il sent son poing se refermer. Ses ongles pénètrent la chair de sa paume jusqu'au sang.

- Vous … c'est vous qui avez truqué les votes ? Demande Kurt d'une toute petite voix.

- Truqué ? Tu rigoles, tout le monde était content de pouvoir participer à notre petite opération de nettoyage.

- Opération de nettoyage ?

Azimio se penche vers Kurt, un rictus sur le visage.

- Ouais, on t'avais prévenu Hummel, toi et ceux de ton genre (il lance un regard dégoûté à Blaine) vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. Retournez donc dans votre école d'homos.

Ok, temps de faire intervenir les muscles, pense Blaine. Il s'interpose entre Kurt et Azimio et repousse ce dernier.

- Blaine, _non_ ! Crie Kurt.

- Regardez les mecs, la petite pédale qui défend sa fiancée ! Tu crois que tu peux nous affronter tous les trois, _princesse_ ?

- _Oooooooooooooh_ que oui, gros lard, à te regarder, ça dois faire un moment que tu n'as pas vraiment bouger, hein ? Tu dois souvent rester sur le banc de touche, je me trompe ?

Azimio est vert de rage et bon, ok, ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire mais franchement le cerveau de Blaine a du mal à rester à niveau lorsqu'il est confronté à une telle montagne de bêtise.

Et puis, s'il peut détourner l'attention de ces trois homophobes de Kurt, il aura gagné la partie.

Blaine fond sur Azimio et lui fait un placage dont Coach Beiste serait particulièrement fière. Il entend Kurt hurler et les deux autres dégénérés, rire et encourager Azimio.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! Crie soudain une voix que Blaine n'aurait jamais pensé entendre ce soir.

- Hey, David, qu'est-ce que tu fais là mec ? Demande l'un des footballeurs.

- Je te retourne la question Thad ? Putain, les gars, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend !

Blaine se relève et s'essuie les lèvres sur sa manche (merde, sa bouche va ressembler au cul d'un babouin demain. Rouge et gonflée. Le look du siècle). Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que l'arcade sourcilière d'Azimio saigne. Yeah, un point pour la « petite pédale » !

- Quoi mec, tu n'as pas aimé notre choix. La Reine des reines.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Az' ?

- Cette petite merde est à l'origine de ton expulsion, et là, il revient comme si de rien n'était ! Et toi, tu te mets à ce truc de ouf avec cette petite salope mexicaine. Il t'a changé mec, il t'a fait quelque chose, et ça, on peut pas le permettre. Il va finir par contaminer tout le monde.

Avant que Blaine ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Azimio a agrippé Kurt par le bras. Ce dernier crie et se débat et là, quelque chose d'incroyable se passe.

David Karofski allonge la plus belle droite que Blaine ait jamais vue. Azimio lâche Kurt et s'écroule de tout son long (cool, maintenant, il saigne aussi du nez, remarque Blaine). Ses deux potes complètement stupéfaits, ne font pas un mouvement pour lui porter secours.

- Les seules _merdes_ que je vois ici ce soir, c'est vous, grogne Karofski. Kurt vaut dix, non, cent d'entre vous !

Azimio se relève en titubant, aidé de ses deux comparses.

- Mec, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu donnes dans la fée maintenant ? La petite pute encore je peux comprendre mais _ça_ ! Il désigne Kurt du doigt, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

Et Blaine assiste à une seconde scène incroyable (il va finir par croire que McKinley est un lieu de miracles).

Karofski se tient devant ses amis, rouge de colère et soudain, son visage change. Il redresse la tête et les épaules et se tourne vers Kurt. Puis, il se met à genoux devant lui et lui tend la main.

- Kurt, veux tu … sa voix s'éraille un moment, il prend une large inspiration et se reprend. Kurt, veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

Cette fois, ils sont tous immobiles et tous stupéfaits. Tous les regards convergent vers Kurt. Kurt qui fixe Karofski, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Et puis lentement, comme au ralenti, sa main se tend vers celle de Karofski. Celui se relève et prend cette main tendue et, avec une grâce que Blaine n'aurait jamais attendu d'un joueur de Hockey, il enlace Kurt et ils se mettent à danser.

- _Ooooooooooh_ non mec, t'en ai une toi aussi, gémit Azimio.

Et Blaine sait que dès lundi, tout Lima apprendra que David Karofski est Gay.

- Venez les gars, on a plus rien à faire ici, grogne Azimio. Il n'est plus des nôtres.

Cette dernière phrase est crachée avec venin et Blaine espère que Karofski ne regrettera pas son come out. Il connaît les Azimios de ce monde, lorsqu'ils se sentent trahis par l'un des leurs, ils se déchaînent. Peut-être qu'il devrait en toucher deux mots à Lauren. En attendant …

Il se tourne vers Kurt et Karofski. La danse est finie. Ils se font face et se regardent sans dire un mot.

- Merci Kurt, finit par lâcher Karofski.

Karofski fait un petit signe de la tête à Blaine.

- Ca va aller ? Lui demande t-il.

- Euh, oui, oui, rien qu'un peu de bétadine ne puisse régler.

- Kurt, ça va, ils … ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

Le ton est plein de sollicitude. Sincère.

Kurt secoue la tête.

Blaine commence à s'inquiéter de son silence prolongé. Kurt n'est pas du genre silencieux.

- Ok, je vais vous laisser. Tu le raccompagnes chez lui ?

C'est au tour de Blaine de hocher la tête.

- Bien.

Et avec ça, il disparaît dans le parking.

Ce type est le plus étrange qu'ait jamais rencontré Blaine. Il ne sait pas s'il doit le haïr ou lui faire confiance.

Ok, le voici donc à nouveau seul avec Kurt et cette fois, il n'a pas été battu par trois petits cons en mal de sensations. Ce qui est un plus. Le problème, c'est que son petit ami est cette fois aussi traumatisé.

Il approche doucement de Kurt qui n'a toujours pas bougé de l'endroit où il a dansé avec Karofski. Et qui n'a toujours pas émis le moindre son.

- Kurt ?

Blaine pose la main sur son épaule et c'est comme s'il avait ouvert les digues d'un barrage. Kurt s'effondre littéralement dans ses bras, tremblant de tous ses membres. Blaine s'agenouille avec lui et le berce tendrement.

- Oh, Kurt …

Oui, Kurt Hummel est très différent de Blaine Anderson. Il ne se trémousse pas quand il danse, il ne grimpe pas sur les chaises lorsqu'il chante, il n'a jamais levé la main sur quelqu'un mais il ressent les choses si profondément que lorsque le pire arrive, c'est tout son corps qui souffre.

Et Blaine ne sait pas s'il est assez fort pour être celui qui va l'aider à recoller les morceaux.

Il n'a pas le courage d'un Kurt Hummel.

Il peut juste espérer qu'un peu de ce courage a déteint sur lui. Si Kurt a été assez fort pour aider un mec comme Karofski, Blaine peut en faire autant pour l'homme qu'il aime.

**Zi endeuh**** !**

(1) Citation de René Char, poète français, ami de Picasso, André Breton, Paul Eluard, Paul Camus : vite courrez le lire ! Votre petit cœur n'en sera, comme celui de notre pauvre Karofski, plus jamais tout à fait le même (si, si, faites moi confiance, il est des lectures qui bouleversent l'âme).

(2) LBGT est le sigle de « Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgendered people ». En fraçais, ce terme a été adapté en « lesbiennes, gays, bisexuels et transgenres ». Il permet, par un terme plus inclusif qu'homosexuel, de désigner un large groupe d'institutions, d'organisations et d'individus très divers, oeuvrant dans le même sens : la reconnaissance des droits de tous.

(3) Les Titans sont les dieux primordiaux qui ont précédé les divinités de l'Olympe. Après les avoir vaincus, Zeus partagea le monde avec ses frères Poséidon et Hadès.


End file.
